


I'll Be Here For You

by GeniusEmpress



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusEmpress/pseuds/GeniusEmpress
Summary: “Joohyun-Unnie, I thought we all told you to not look up the internet for the time being? Especially after posting on SNS channel.” Wendy scolds Irene.“I was curious about how the public will respond to my post,” Irene mumble with a pout on her lips.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I'll Be Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Irene's latest update on SNS channel. English is not my first language so I'll apologise in advance for any mistakes.

The dorm already dark and has no sign of living person by the time she arrived. Understandably so, as it’s 2 AM when she just arrived after finished recording her new show. 

It was a long day for her, from vocal practise, recording for the group’s comeback along with her solo debut, and lastly, recording for her new show. As far she knows (from what her manager says), the public really excited to see her coming back as an MC on the new show. She was grateful for the response as this will be her first solo project after her accident. 

She proceeds her way to the kitchen area, cursing when her toes hit the kitchen counter because the room is too dark, to get water. Her throat already dries after singing and talking nonstop. As she drinks her water, she turns slightly to see the living room and notice someone sitting on the sofa. She then put her glass back and make her way to the living room, making a bit of noise so she didn’t startle the person who sits on the sofa. The person didn’t hear or acknowledge her because when she put her hand on the person’s shoulder, that person let out her infamous dolphin scream. Luckily Wendy quickly puts her hands on Irene’s mouth so she wouldn’t wake up the rest of the girls. 

“It’s me Unnie, I’m sorry for startling you.” Wendy tried to calm Irene down and remove her hands from Irene’s mouth. “I tried making a noise when I approach you so you wouldn’t be surprised. You usually hear any small noises. I’m sorry.”

Irene, who has her hand on her heart, tried to swallow a breath to calm herself down. “You surprise me.” She then continues talking after seeing Wendy’s guilty faces. “It’s okay, Wendy. It is my fault for not hearing you coming.”

“Why are you still awake, Unnie? You have a full schedule for today, so I thought you’ll be sleeping already,” ask Wendy. Irene usually will rest earlier if she has a full schedule the next day.

“I just can’t sleep, Wendy.” 

Wendy studied Irene's faces and notice the exhausted on her faces along with stress. Wendy is absolutely sure it’s about the post that Irene sent. Irene already asked her member along with their company if it is okay she post something on their SNS platform. After getting the green light, Wendy helps Irene in writing her letter before she posted it. Thought Wendy knows what troubling Irene, she still asks Irene just to make sure. “Is it about the letter that you sent on SNS?”

Irene just nodded her head as an acknowledgement of Wendy statement. She bit her lips and looking down at her hands, afraid to look at Wendy’s eye as she didn’t want to break down. 

“What happens, Unnie?” Wendy asks gently while putting her hand on top of Irene’s. 

“Nothing happens, Seungwan.”

“That would be a lie, Unnie. You promise me that we wouldn’t lie to each other.” Wendy reminds her. “Talk to me. You wouldn’t be wide awake at this time if nothing happens. Please?”

After hearing Wendy quietly beg for her to talk, Irene let out a sigh. 

“Part of me feel free when I posted that letter, you know. Like there is no more weight on my shoulder regarding the scandals. With posting the letter, I want to tell the world that **now** , I’m ready to face anything.” Irene paused for a moment and looked down at their clasp hands that rest on her laps. 

“While the other part of me, a big part of me, feel worried. I’m worried because I feel like I’m reopening the chapter that already closed, Seungwan. I’m worried about what the public will think about me apologising again when I believe most of them already forgot about the incident.” Irene slumped her shoulder a bit and put one her hand on her eyes, trying to maintain her bearing. 

“I don’t want to think about the negative reaction from the public, Seungwan-ah. Believe me, I don’t. But I can’t help if it crosses on my minds. Hence, why I’m still wide awake at this time.” 

“I’m sorry.” Says Wendy. Irene, when she hears Wendy apologies, looks up and open her mouth to say something back but was cut off by Wendy. “I’m sorry for not being there when you post that, Unnie. I know how much courage you need to post it and I want to be there for you.”

“You have a schedule to follow, Seungwan. I can’t ask you to cancel it even though I want you by my side when I posted it. The rest of the girls were there, they help me during the ordeal.” Explains Irene. She then hugged Wendy. Irene put her head closer on Wendy's neck, inhaling her favourites scent in the world. Now that Wendy here, within her reach, Irene can say that she already forgot about what's troubling her earlier. They stay like that for a while, enjoying the closeness without the rest of the girls disturb them. 

“When you said you are worried, did you check the internet about your post?” Wendy asks while moving away slightly from their hug to see Irene reaction.

“You did, didn’t you?” said Wendy when she saw Irene’s expression. 

“Joohyun-Unnie, I thought we all told you to not look up the internet for the time being? Especially after posting on SNS channel.” Wendy scolds Irene.

“I was curious about how the public will respond to my post,” Irene mumble with a pout on her lips.

Wendy let out a big sigh while massaging her head. Sometimes Irene acts like a baby that gives Wendy massive headache. 

“I understand you are curious, Hyun-ah. But by checking the internet, you subject yourself with more hurts from the comments section.”

“It was not that bad. Most of the comments are positive responses, especially from our fans. They say they all miss me and us as a group. They will wait with respect for our comeback.” Irene defends herself, but Wendy can see Irene was hurt by some of the comments. Wendy then puts her hands on Irene’s cheek, turn it slightly so Wendy can see Irene face. Irene closed her eyes and leaned on Wendy’s palm. 

“You can fool the rest of the girls, but you know you can’t fool me, Hyun-ah.” Wendy stroke Irene’s cheek in a gentle way. “I might be one of your members, but I also your girlfriend. I know it still hurt you that the public asks you to be removed from the group. And I know it still hurt you when most people judge you from your appearance without knowing the real you.” Wendy pauses for a moment to see her girlfriend's eyes.

“I want you to forget about the negative comments, Hyun-ah. Focus on being positive and getting stronger as our leader. Remember that you still have us, your members and family, by your side to supports you.”

“I know and I’m grateful for all of your support during my lowest, Wan-ah.”

“As long as you promise not to look at the comments section again. I want you to talk to me or any of the girls if you have any problems, love. It really hurt me when you closed up during the scandals.” Wendy frown when she remembers the time Irene ignoring her. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to hurt you. I promise I will be more open in the future.” Irene pressed her lips to Wendy’s lips. They kiss for a while before Irene leaned back and smiles. “I love you, Wan-ah.”

“I love you too. Do you want to go back to bed now? Or do you want to stay here for a while?”

“Let’s go back to bed, you look like you gonna passed out any moment.” Says Irene after noticing her girlfriend fighting her yawn. Both of them then make their way to their bedroom after cleaning the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my fic. 
> 
> Seeing Irene post really shock me since it was the first time she posts something after the ordeal. I'm happy to know that she has a lot of people who care about her. I hope she knows that her fans will support her and will wait with respect for her comeback.
> 
> Constructive comments and kudos are welcome. You can find me on Twitter @mavezi30. Have a good day!


End file.
